officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Money in the Bank (2013)
Money in the Bank (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, which took place on July 14, 2013 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was the fourth annual Money in the Bank event. The event featured eight matches, including two Money in the Bank ladder matches. Randy Orton won the match for wrestlers to earn a WWE Championship match at a time of his choosing within the next year, while Damien Sandow won the match for wrestlers for the same opportunity for the World Heavyweight Championship. In the WWE Championship match also held at the event, John Cena defeated Mark Henry to retain the champion as per the match stipulation. The main event featured Curtis Axel defeating The Miz to retain the Intercontinental Champion including AJ Lee defeated Kaitlyn for the Divas' Champion. The event featured the return of Rob Van Dam, who competed in his first WWE match since the 2009 Royal Rumble. The event received 199,000 buys, which was up from the previous year's event of 188,000. Storylines he professional wrestling matches at Money in the Bank featured professional wrestlers performing as characters in scripted events pre-determined by the hosting promotion, WWE. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. At Payback in June, a promo announced the return of Rob Van Dam, who has last been in the WWE in the 2009 Royal Rumble match, for Money in the Bank. On the June 17 episode of Raw, WWE Champion John Cena recalled his many woes and failures in 2012, and his eventual return to the main event of WrestleMania 29, where he finally defeated The Rock and won the WWE Championship, ultimately thanking the fans for their support to him. As he finished, Mark Henry then came out to the ring to seemingly retire. After an emotional promo, which prompted Cena to come to the ring to congratulate him, Henry revealed the act as a ruse to attack Cena with the World's Strongest Slam and declare his intentions to challenge for the one major championship he has never won in his career, the WWE Championship. After Alberto Del Rio defeated Dolph Ziggler for the World Heavyweight Championship at Payback, Ziggler invoked his rematch clause on the June 24 episode of Raw. Accordingly, a rematch was booked for Money in the Bank. On the same show, Executive Vice President Stephanie McMahon announced the participants competing in the Money in the Bank ladder match for a WWE Championship contract, which included CM Punk, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Christian, the returning Rob Van Dam, and Kane. On the July 8 episode of Raw, Kane was removed from the match after being injured by the debuting Wyatt family. The same night, after both had complained about being left off the pay-per-view, Ryback and Chris Jericho were booked in a match against each other at Money in the Bank by then-Raw Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero. Also on this show, The Usos won a triple threat tag team match, defeating Tons of Funk and 3MB's Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre, to become number one contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship, earning a title match against the champions Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins (of The Shield) which would take place at the Money in the Bank Pre-show. On the June 28 episode of SmackDown, Senior Advisor Theodore Long introduced the participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match for a contract to wrestle for the World Heavyweight Championship: United States Champion Dean Ambrose, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fandango, Antonio Cesaro, Jack Swagger, and Wade Barrett. On the July 1 episode of Raw, Curtis Axel was scheduled to defend the Intercontinental Championship against The Miz, and that Kaitlyn would challenge AJ Lee for the Divas Championship, which AJ won from Kaitlyn at Payback. Aftermath The next night on Raw, Paul Heyman confronted the audience and explained to CM Punk why he stabbed him in the back stating that they were the best in the world and that CM Punk couldn't beat Brock Lesnar. Punk stated that he would get his hands on Heyman and anyone else got in his way. Lesnar showed up and brawled with Punk and attacked him with an F5 onto the broadcast table. The next week Punk talked about how he kept getting up and that he was not afraid of Brock Lesnar. Punk offered a challenge at SummerSlamagainst Lesnar. Paul Heyman appeared on the titantron via satellite and accepted the match. Heyman appeared ringside when Curtis Axel faced and defeated R-Truth, but Punk came out to assault both Heyman and Axel. Brad Maddox came out to the ring but was interrupted by John Cena. Maddox then told Cena that he could choose his own opponent at SummerSlam. Several superstars talked to Cena backstage about choosing them to face him. At the end of the night, Cena listened to the audience's opinion and chose Daniel Bryan. The next week the two had a contract signing. Maddox would state that he didn't think Bryan had what it takes and told him to prove himself. Maddox then put him in a gauntlet match against Jack Swagger, Antonio Cesaro and Ryback. Bryan beat both Swagger and Cesaro and defeated Ryback by disqualification when Ryback powerbombed him through a table. Cena eventually made the save and challenged Ryback to a tables match on Raw a week later, in which he defeated Ryback. The following night on "Raw", Cody Rhodes turned face by attacking Damien Sandow, ending Team Rhodes Scholars. On the July 26th 2013 edition of SmackDown, Rhodes stole the briefcase while Sandow was facing (and was defeated by) Randy Orton and threw it into the Gulf of Mexico. Sandow couldn't retrieve it because he couldn't swim. On the August 5th 2013 edition of Raw, Rhodes would throw the briefcase to Sandow and a match between the two was scheduled for SummerSlam. After Chris Jericho lost a match against Curtis Axel on SmackDown, he was attacked by Ryback. Jericho then left the WWE in reality to tour with his band Fozzy. While Mark Henry was giving a speech, The Shield interrupted and attacked him. The following Friday on SmackDown, The Usos were set to face The Shield until they were attacked in the ring. Henry made the save and fended off The Shield. The next Monday on Raw, Henry told The Shield he was ready for a fight so The Shield came out to attack Henry until The Usos made the save. Three days later, The Shield defeated The Usos and Mark Henry in a 6-man tag team match before Henry furiously went after the group, forcing The Shield to retreat. Dolph Ziggler broke up with AJ, but later on during Ziggler's non-title rematch against Alberto Del Rio, AJ would ring the bell to distract Ziggler for Del Rio to win. AJ assaulted Ziggler, who was then attacked by Big E Langston. The following SmackDown, Ziggler said that he was sorry for not dumping AJ sooner. The next week on Raw, Big E tried to attack Ziggler after winning a match against Darren Young, but Ziggler managed to get away. The following Smackdown, AJ delivered her "State of Her Mind" address, discussing her relationship with Ziggler and her friendship with Kaitlyn, but Kaitlyn attacked her and Ziggler assaulted Langston. On Raw, Kaitlyn defeated AJ in a single match to stay in the Divas title contention. Ziggler demanded a match with Langston, defeating him via disqualification due to AJ interfering. Layla turned heel when she protected AJ during her title match with Kaitlyn on the August 2nd episode of SmackDown, causing Kaitlyn to lose the match. On Raw, Layla defeated Kaitlyn and solidified her alliance with AJ Lee and later on, Langston defeated Ziggler. AJ and Big E Langston were scheduled to face Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn in a mixed tag team match at SummerSlam, which Ziggler and Kaitlyn won. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Money in the Bank Category:Money in the Bank Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2013 Pay-Per-View Events